1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved method for making oximes. The method uses aqueous hydroxylamine and a ketone.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Oximes of general formula R.sub.1 R.sub.2 C.dbd.NOH, where R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are alkyl or an alkoxy groups, are used extensively as intermediates in manufacturing of other products.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,920 describes a method for producing oximes from ketones by using a hydroxylamine salt in a buffered solution of a weak acid and a salt of the weak acid. This method is complicated and time consuming, and adds impurities.